


Dream

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Domestic Fluff, Dream Sequence, Fluff, Future events, Husbands in love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: “Papa!’’Magnus knelt down and let the tiny, young blue boy run into his arms. “Hello Blueberry!’’





	Dream

_“Papa!’’_

_Magnus knelt down and let the tiny, young blue boy run into his arms. “Hello Blueberry!’’_

_“Dada and Rafa are making dinner!’’_

_Magnus chuckled at his excitement. “Is that so? Did you not want to help?’’_

_“I practiced magic!’’ Max crowded. “I made a kitty run around!’’_

_Max poked out his tongue and waved his little hand around, a blue glowing cat coming from the tip of his fingers. He looked up at Magnus happily and giggled. Magnus’ heart swelled with pride and he kissed his son’s head. He was so proud of their little blueberry._

_“Papa!’’ He heard Rafael yell and then another tiny body clashed into his._

_“Rafa!’’ He laughed and stroked his dark hair. “How are you doing, young Shadowhunter?’’_

_“Dad took me to the institute!’’ Rafael said happily. “Uncle Jace helped me train and auntie Izzy helped me studying runes!’’_

_“Did they now? That’s very nice of them to do.’’ He dropped a kiss to his head before looking up, eyes meeting those of his husband’s. “Kids? Can you two go and deck the table?’’_

_“Yes, daddy!’’ His two son chorused and obediently ran to the dining room._

_Alec smirked and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hi.’’_

_“Hi yourself.’’ Magnus hummed and locked his arms around his neck, tilting his chin up to accept the chaste kiss. “How was my favorite person’s day?’’_

_Alec hummed, kissing his lover again. “It was fine, same old business stuff. How were your clients?’’_

_“Bossy, rude and selfish as always.’’ He rolled his eyes, nuzzling their noses together then. “But now I am here and all is good. Have I told you how much I love you lately, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?’’_

_“Lightwood-Bane.’’ Alec corrected him with a smirk, kissing him softly then. “And I love you a whole lot, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.’’_

“MAGNUS!’’

The warlock jerked upright and stared at his best friend with wide eyes. “Cat?’’

“You were asleep.’’ She explained. “And murmuring in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare again?’’

Magnus ran a hand over his face as his eyes landed on the picture of him and Alexander. A smile stretched lovingly on his lips. “On the contrary... I hope this dream does come true.’’


End file.
